Wisp
by Remus Crux
Summary: A glowing figure passes through what an unknown thing that just realized that it exists can only describe as a void, leading said thing to gain sentience and a whole host of questions. Oneshot. Revealing anything else would be spoilers


This place was mostly barren, shrouded in darkness and void, yet it sensed something in the distance. Something erratic and ever-so-strange. This thing reminded it of something it didn't recognize, and normally wouldn't care to recognize. Now, though, something had changed. The thing, outsider, was so familiar, though it didn't know anything beyond this place, if it could even be described as a place. The void. Void of what it did not know, but it was void. This thing, however, was not void, which… confused it. It wasn't used to being confused. It had no memories of confusion, yet confused it was. The erratic thing drew nearer to it, though it didn't believe the thing knew it was there. Nothing else did. It didn't even know it was there until this thing showed up. Something about the thing changed it. Gave it… thought. Thought. It thought things. It had its own thoughts. Thoughts that it created. Odd. It thought that was odd, and certainly new, yet it thought it thought before. Some other time, before this void, maybe it had thought, but until this thing came to the void it didn't. It wondered why it didn't, then wondered why it wondered anything. Surely wondering things was not something it had done… before.

Before, before its time in the void. Time. It didn't know time in the void. It didn't _know_ anything in the void. It was part of the void. But now it was an it, separate, a _thing._ Wait, was it an it? Surely there was something more descriptive than "it" to describe itself. It was a self, but what else was it? It was _something_ that wasn't an it, but it couldn't quite place it. Maybe this erratic thing was something other than an it, and maybe it could tell it what existed outside of "it". It was then that it realized that the thing was moving away from it. It followed the thing, hoping to… hoping to _touch_ it. This thing might be touchable. Physical. It wasn't sure if it was physical or not. Maybe it could be physical. It didn't know. There were some things it did know, and some things it didn't. Disparity. Void and not-void, knowing and not knowing, it and not-it.

The erratic thing kept moving, going up. Up to what it didn't know. Maybe a place outside of the void. Did such a place exist? It must have, considering that the erratic thing was not void and it was not void. The erratic thing must have been heading towards _something_. That made sense to it. But it did not know what the thing was heading towards. It finally managed to catch up to the erratic thing and looked at it. It had form. Did it have a form itself? It looked down, wondering what might be there. It was different in, what was it called? Color. It was different in color to the erratic thing; the thing was bright and warm while it was cold, in a sense, and it was much more… wispy. Only partially formed. Even in its partial state, maybe it could reach out to the erratic thing. To let it know that she was there. Wait, she? She was a she, not an it. She didn't know how she knew that, but she did.

She reached out to touch the thing, as she had planned on doing, but instead it grabbed onto her, coursing through her and digging into her. It… hurt. She could feel pain. She wanted to scream but found that she couldn't. Non-physical beings couldn't scream. Instead, she tried to pull herself away, but this… energy continued to flow through her violently. Like lightning. Lightning? Lightning was something from outside of the void, that she knew. Maybe this lightning could lead her away, away from the void. The erratic thing stopped, as if it was… tired. Yes, that was it. Tired. Out of energy. Had she stolen its energy? Maybe if she touched it agai-

Kes reeled back as Valkyrie whirled towards her, ready to fight. She looked tired and startled out of her wits, but her eyes were still sharp as ever.

"What was that? Who's there?" Valkyrie growled, electricity crackling around her fists and eyes. Kes stood there, unsure of what to say, until Valkyrie looked her in the eyes.

"Kes? How the- you're _alive_?" She whispered, as if she was worried that someone else would hear her audacious thoughts.

"Hey Valkyrie," she managed to croak out before Valkyrie hugged her tightly. Somehow. They stayed there for a while before Kes felt Valkyrie slump in her arms. It was then that she realized that they were in the Caverns of the Void. What was Valkyrie doing down here? What was _she_ doing down here? She felt herself tiring, the physical form she had taken was clearing taxing both her and Valkyrie, so she laid Valkyrie down and reverted to her non-physical form. She had faded, she had ran out of energy, but Valkyrie's mere presence was enough to bring her back to the point where she could think. She chuckled about that, considering that she had faded after taking a bullet for her. Now that she was relying on Valkyrie for energy, though, she figured she couldn't pull that stunt again. She had been given a second chance by pure luck. She had to use it wisely, for the sake of both her and Valkyrie.


End file.
